User talk:Elven Arya
Welcome, Elven Arya! Hello, Elven Arya, and welcome to the Inheritance Trilogy Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. G.He(Talk!) 22:59, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Re: Hello Hi, and thanks for joining Inheriwiki! You can check out the Community Portal if you're looking for something to do. :) G.He(Talk!) 23:34, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Thanx. Elven Arya 23:44, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Re: ShurtyWiki We did have a chat; however, Mike refused to merge with us and instead, insisted that we merge with them because, to be honest, they want full control and absolute power over Inheritance in all fields and areas. Unfortunately, one who tries to accomplish too much ends up doing very little, and they've already had problems with mass vandalism. (I don't know (or really care) who's vandalizing their wiki, but it's not us. The vandal is being very creative though, since he/she used names of Inheriwiki and Wikia users.) Us merging with them is unacceptable because: *We started first *We have more content *We have better software and support …as well as other reasons like… *We're more established *We actually know how to use MediaWiki properly and to its ''full potential It was later found out that they did in fact want competition due to the following conversation: ;GHe *"so I'm just wondering if PIE started because the existence of Inheriwiki was unknown at the time, or whether Inheriwiki was deemed unsuitable for PIE" ;Mike *"I wasn't aware of Inheritance Wiki when we made the decision to start PIE" *"it was made as a collaboration between the writers at SFF and our own staff, who had begun work on an encyclopedia" ;GHe *"would it have changed the decision if the existence of Inheriwiki was known, or would the project still have continued?" ;Mike *"continued" ;GHe *"because, as you may or may not know, there were already problems encountered" *"one user tried to make PIE better and copied 5, if not more, articles from Inheriwiki without regards to the GFDL license" *"it's resolved now, but I just wanted to point out the problems with duplicates and possible competition between them" ;Mike *"I've ran fan sites for over 6 years" *"I'm well aware of the "problems", which I don't agree are problems" *"competition is natural" So if they want it that way, then so be it. We'll give them more than the competition they want. G.He(Talk!) 19:21, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Wow! Thank you, Elven Arya. I only wish I had created more. Therequiembellishere 22:23, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Note It might be a good idea to check article suffixes to ensure that don't already exist. For example, Ardwen existed at Ardwen Lake and Beirland existed at Beirland Island. Actually, it might be a good idea to create redirects for such pages to ensure that visitors will reach their destination. :) G.He(Talk!) 22:45, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Move If there's a need to rename an article, please use the move button instead of redirecting the old page and recreating the new one. By using the move button, the history of the article is preserved, and the old page is automatically made into a redirect. Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 22:37, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Past tense Please note that in-universe content should be kept in past tense (as discussed at Forum:Past tense vs. present tense and Project talk:Community Portal#Past tense vs present tense). Thanks, and happy editing! G.He(Talk!) 02:01, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Note about welcoming users It's nice to see you taking an initiative to welcome users, but there's no need to welcome non-existent accounts or permanently-banned vandals and/or inappropriate usernames. Also, simply use for welcoming IP users and for registered accounts. Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 21:37, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Hi Elven Arya! My name is PhantomPrincess and I was wondering... how/where did you get those pictures on you user page? thanks! PhantomPrincess 18:49, 30 June 2007 (UTC) HEY!! HELLO!!!!wanna be friends and 'PLEASE'go to www.homeworks.wikia.com(Saphira3 04:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC))